The Grape Stained Shirt
by BlackOpal
Summary: When Bright geniusly spills grape juice on Amy's shirt, she borrows Ephram's. The small talk at his locker becomes a fight of lost love and longing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing- the WB, however, does. :-D

A/N: Yes, it is me again. Come with another angsty ficca. Dedicated to (who else) PepsiAngel, my darling Snazza who's become hooked on Everwood. 

"Come sit with us," Bright said.

Normally Ephram would never turn down an offer to get off eating on the floor during lunch but this was different.

"Nawh." He responded.

Bright took a spoonful of peas from off his tray. It didn't matter that they weren't sitting, Bright could eat anywhere.

"Look if it's because Amy's there..."

"It's not cause she's there ok? It's because," he paused and tried to think of a good excuse. "I've got very important plans with these friends..."

"You have no friends." Bright's mouth flashed green mush at him as he spoke. If Ephram weren't so busy thinking about his shitty excuse, he might have been disgusted.

"That hurts Bright, right here." He pointed to his heart before turning away from him and walked to the edge of the cafeteria.

"Hope the tile keeps your skinny ass warm you coward."

Ok, so maybe he was going to sit at the table.

"Don't ever call me a coward again." He said as he brushed past Bright. "Let's go."

He didn't have to turn around to know that Bright was snickering behind him.

Against his will Ephram set his tray two seats across from Amy. Bright sat down besides him and cracked a joke about how he dragged Ephram away from his desperate friends.

"I hate you." Ephram added under his breath while everyone was laughing.

Everyone except Amy that is. He felt her eyes on him. His potatoes were very interesting. He could smell her scent, apple from the beauty shoppe down the street. But his chicken smelled better. Her hair caught his attention, glistening in the sun. But his lemonade was just as glistening especially when Bright knocked it over. 

It was a river and it flowed continuous towards Amy- who was as much into her salad as Ephram had been over his potatoes. It past trays and cups and purses and ended its path on Amy's shirt.

"Bright!" Amy screeched as she jumped up dripping from grape juice. "This is my favorite!"

Her friends handed her napkins, blurring the purple liquid against her creamed shirt. It only made matters worse.

"You need a new one." Holly stated. Her friends nodded.

"But I don't have an extra one." Amy said. No one did, no one took PE so they didn't have to bring their uniforms anymore. 

Amy's face fell upon seeing that she would have to wear the shirt the entire day.

"I have one." 

What? Why did he say that?

"You do?" Her face lit up. Of course, the fact that one's social life is saved could do that to you.

"Sure. I'll get it," he said. 

Too smoothly. What was wrong with him?

"I'll come with you."

Oh shit.

But he didn't show his inner thoughts. Instead he nodded and blankly walked towards his locker. 

They were silent. They didn't want to talk. Each was afraid of the other and yet in love... so desperately in love with one another.

He managed to dial his combination despite his shaking fingers. To be alone with her was a dream... a dream he once had but it no longer existed.

"Here." He managed to croak through his dry throat.

"Thanks." Her's was equally dry.

He nodded and turned.

"What are we now?" She asked.

He turned, his shoes scuffing the tiled floor.

"What?"

"What are we now?" She repeated.

"I don't know." At least he was honest.

She stared at her and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You kissed her." She said finally.

Her voice held straining pain. And yet- it was unwavering. As if a burden had been lifted from her. It needed no other explanation.

His heart stopped.

That was the reason for the speech at the wedding. That was the reason she had ignored him. That was the reason they had fallen apart.

"Yea, I did."

"Why?" She looked at him. Her eyes held tears. She wanted to know. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I like her."

"Oh."

"I had to move on. I can't always be your second choice. You moved on from me with Colin, I have to move on from you."

She nodded, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

"I know. I just... I miss you. Too much. You're my best friend and... no one can replace you. I don't want you to leave me."

"I can't. I know that you'll always have this hold on me that I can't escape. Maybe that's why I kissed her."

Amy shrunk back against the lockers.

"Why is life so hard?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Love's hard." He nodded. "I love you." And she began to cry.

Ephram stood there, not quite wanting to leave but not wanting to comfort her. In some ways, he wanted her to stay in the pain that was so familiar to him.

"I loved you." He couldn't lie. "Somewhere, I still do. But... I can't love you now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." He added.

"I know."

"You can keep the shirt?" It ended up becoming an offering of peace.

"I'd like that."

And so it ended.


End file.
